User blog:Predictthefuture/Top 10 Games you should play on Nintendo Switch Lite!
My Switch Lite is coming tomorrow and I am really excited to play my Switch games on it and take it wherever I go. This list is for people who want go get the Switch Lite tomorrow but don't know what game to get. This list won't include games released after August 31, 2019. This list is in no particular order. 10. Mario Kart 8 Deluxe You can play one of the best kart racing games of this decade on a small little system like the Switch Lite. That is mind blowing! It is one of the perfect games for the Switch Lite, like for example, during train and car rides, take out your Switch Lite and quickly play the Lightning Cup. This game will keep you entertained on the go with 48 very nice tracks and an actual battle mode! 9. Puyo Puyo Tetris There is an actual D-pad on the Switch Lite, so games like Puyo Puyo Tetris will be a perfect match for the Switch Lite. Its Puyo Puyo and Tetris in one game, what's not to love? 8. Cuphead I was really surprised when Cuphead, a Microsoft game, came on the Nintendo Switch. I was so excited, and again, since there is a D-pad on this system, Cuphead will be a breeze to play (except the levels, they are hard!). The smaller screen on the Switch makes games look crisper, so in my opinion, Cuphead will look better on the Switch Lite and have better controls. 7. Stardew Valley Stardew Valley is a nice and cheap farming simulator. Games like this are perfect for the Switch Lite, as many people on Youtube have said. You can spend hours taking care of your farm and much more. 6. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is the ultimate fighting game on the Nintendo Switch, featuring more than 70 Nintendo and third party characters and more are coming as DLC. There are more than 100 stages and more are coming as DLC as well. You can take this game on the go and play the story mode or have a quick match with the Switch Lite. This game also benefits with the sharper screen of the Switch Lite. 5. New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe Let me explain. New Super Mario Bros. U was a nice platformer on the Wii U that was overlooked because: the Wii U. New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe adds Toadette and Peachette (not much), but the game has quick and fun bite-sized platforming levels, and the Switch Lite is the best gaming device to play this game on. 4. Celeste Celeste is an indie platformer that people thought was amazing. This is another game that people on Youtube have recommended playing on the Switch Lite. This has an amazing story, amazing levels, and would also benefit from the sharper screen of the Nintendo Switch Lite. 3. Yoshi's Crafted World Yoshi's Crafted World is a cute side-scrolling platformer that looks absolutely gorgeous. You would not regret popping in the Yoshi's Crafted World game cartridge in your Switch Lite and take the system with you on a walk around the neighborhood while you play this fun little Yoshi game. 2. Hollow Knight This 2D action adventure metroidvania game keeps you wanting you to never let the Switch Lite run out of battery as you go through this vast ruined kingdom while exploring dark cavens. You would definitely enjoy this on a 6 hour airplane trip. 1. Super Mario Maker 2 Nobody liked using a controller in docked mode to make a Mario level. Since the Switch Lite is a dedicated handheld, the worst part of making levels in Super Mario Maker 2 has been removed. Good riddance! You can use the touch screen like the Wii U gamepad to make Mario levels from 5 styles (Super Mario Bros, Super Mario Bros, 3, Super Mario World, New Super Mario Bros. U, and Super Mario 3D World. This is the best game for the Nintendo Switch Lite. Category:Blog posts